When collaborating on a project, it is often difficult to communicate efficiently, or to allocate information efficiently. For example, consider the use of instant messaging (IM) applications as conference tools to discuss issues and share ideas or information. A large number of participants in an IM conference is not uncommon, the conference time can be lengthy, and many topics may be covered. Conventional IM applications do not provide integrated side conversations when a user needs to discuss something with a certain sub-group of people. The conventional solution is to have a separate window for side conversations, but the side-transcripts are separate from the main IM transcripts. Hence, relevant information can be hard to locate and an accurate transcript of the group's conversation is not maintained. Users may want to have a side conversation without revealing the information to all users. Conventional solutions do not integrate security restrictions into group conversations.
Thus there is a need for systems and methods to facilitate side conversations.